lysarian_universe_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Simcha Shem
Prince Simcha Ha'alah Uzun Shem, B.A Pol (Wal.) (formerly, Khatma; /sɪm-ʃə hɑː-lə əz-ən ʃɛm/ Shimin: /sɪm-ʃæ hæ-ʕ-lɑː ʊz-uːn ʃɛm/; 18 April 3047) is a Shimin politician and member of the royal family of Tel Shem who is the current head of Tel Shem's Department of Foreign Interests and Affairs. He first began working in politics after his graduation from the University of Waleen in 3073, working as an aide to the Shimin representatives at the Assembly of Nations. Simcha's quick wit and charming personality saw him rise fast and it was after only ten years of service that he was promoted to his current role after his adoption by King Vaisul Shem in 3084. Within the royal family, he is fifth out of six in line to the throne by order of precedent, being outranked by Princes Gedalya, Yediya, Ched, and Telem, in that order, outranking only Uzza in terms of succession. Within the Khatma family, he was the first son of Barad Khatma and Urala Khatmel (née Sabrayel), and Barad's second son overall. He enjoys classical music, theatre, what he describes as “fine and excessive dining”, and fruit. Dislikes include excessive conservatism, disrespect and those without a sense of humour. As befits his role, the Prince is not ungifted in languages, being fluent in Aman, Lucitrean, Terhan, and Shimin. Physical appearance Simcha is often held to be an attractive man with a look that, like many of his countrymen, disguises his age. He stands at six feet and four inches with a slender build that he takes pains to look after. His black hair is often swept back, or brushed into a neat parting. He nearly exclusively wears expensively tailored clothes that befit his station, particularly traditional Shimin blacks with silver accents, or black Terhan business suits coupled with a black shirt and tie. It is a rare thing indeed for him to wear the silver coronet of his office, reserved for only matters of royal importance or ceremony, where protocol demands it. Beneath his clothes, he wears the silver shield of his faith on an exquisite silver chain. Biography Early life Simcha was born on the 18th of April, 3052, in Waleen, Tel Shem. He is the second son of Barad Khatma, the then-headmaster Qaliya Highschool, and Urala Khatmel in Waleed Obstetric Care Unit. The family itself typified a Shimin family of middle class, observing the state religion studiously, including considerable involvement in charitable deeds. His father, Barad, kept a second wife in another home nearby, and the children of both sides of the family mingled regularly as was considered normal for the culture. He attended Tafnun Elementary school, a state run primary school from the age of five until eleven, where he moved on to Qaliya Highschool, a state run establishment like his primary school. In his time at Qaliya, his father worked Simcha hard, often setting him extra work personally, or instructing his teachers to set his classes additional work in order to ensure that his son achieved well. The prince initially intended to focus his attentions on theatrical studies, hoping to one day make it as an actor, but it was during this period in his life that he discovered the intricate tapestry that was politics and became swept up in the idea one day making a success of himself in that field instead. So it was that he left highschool at the age of 18 and enrolled in the University of Waleen, studying for a three-year bachelor's degree in Politics with International Relations and Conflict Studies. Education and career University of Waleen: Focuses: Conflict Analysis and Resolution. Humans at War. International Organisation: The Assembly of Nations. Modern Political Thought. Political Ethics. From 3073, Simcha worked with the Shimin delegation to the Assembly of Nations, primarily working in the capacity of a mid-ranking aide to the bodies representing his country at the Assembly of Nations' security council. In 3075, he was promoted to the role of senior aide and from there, to one of the official Representative positions. He served in the 3079 inquiry into the legality of Ostanian bombing of Utovian population centres, as well as the 3081 drive to return Mittenar to its long-abandoned seat in the Assembly of Nations, hoping to broker peace with the warlike nation. It was in mid 3084 that Khatma's big break came. He reports that he was approached by agents of the regency in July of that year, offering him the position of Head of the Department of Foreign Interests and Affairs upon the departure of the previous occupant of the position, Prince Rajahd, at the turn of the new year. He was officially adopted into the Shem family on 9 December 3084 with full state ceremony, at which his silver and black diamond coronet was presented. It was considered notable for its plain construction, despite the considerable expense of the gemstones with which it was set. Since his appointment to the post, Simcha has actively involved himself in the running of his country's political affairs in a much more direct way that his predecessor, often jetting around the world to meet personally with senior political figures, or sitting in on meetings out of interest. Additionally, he as assumed the Shimin seat on the Security Council where he has joined his voice with the chorus calling for moves to depose the Mittanian dictatorship on the grounds of international peace and has come into conflict with Mushu over their repeated vetoing of the movement. He has also recently come into conflict with Ostenar on behalf of his people, in the wake of a series of diplomatic blunders committed by the latter, including but not limited to the mishandling of the Lucitrean Embassy Seige and the illegal military detention of the Lucitrean diplomatic team at the Rock . Personal life Simcha is known for his wives, whom he takes with him on the majority of his state visits. Their photogenic appearance and politely worded stance for progressive politics have landed them a great deal of media coverage and made the six a talking point in many homes in Tel Shem and beyond. He married his first wife, Fatima Rayel on 7 August 3064, with whom he has 7 children. He took his second wife Zara Habdurel on 3 February 3076. To date, the pair have six children. Simcha claimed his third bride at the age of 30, marrying Livna Khaftel on 18 April 3082 and has, to date, born five children by her. Two years later, on 21 October 3084, he took another wife, Amina Waridel and has subsequently born five children by her, including a set of triplets. He married his final wife, Aaliyah Sarabel , in 3088 on 1 May. The pair have no children as of yet, but have stated publicly that it is their intention to do so, joking that they each hold the others' busy schedule to blame. He is known for his activism in the name of various causes, including hosting various charity balls and other events in aid of victims of the war machine machine of Ostenar. He has also given directly to the International Humanitarian Committee, and is the founder of the Royal Veterans Support Trust in addition to providing a fund that offers full scholarships to Shimin students seeking to study political degrees in Tel Shem His activism and somewhat progressive politics throughout his political years have tended to polarise media through the central continent, garnering particularly strong responses from traditionalist right-wing media outlets that are concerned about his pro-change agenda. In response, the Prince has repeatedly stated that he does indeed believe that things are due for change, but that he has no interest in forcing change faster than the people might desire it and that his views, though more liberal than most, are still rooted in faith and that he believes Tel Shem should not deviate far from the foundations on which it was founded spiritually. Various outlets, such as the conservative Avin Post have labelled him “a dangerous menace to time-honoured traditional values,” whilst others consider him to be “an unflappable force for beneficial modernisation of the country in changing times.” He and his wives own several exquisite properties, including their current primary residence in the multi-million mitre mansion outside of Avin, formerly owned by the billionaire Shimin tycoon, Rajat Gudrata, before his fatal shooting in 3086. The property was featured on the Ostanian TV show Pads during their 'Priciest Digs' special after the Prince wrote to the show's director, Anna Hughs, stating that he found her show entertaining and offered to give a tour of his property. Personality Prince Simcha is known for his charismatic and charming – if slightly unorthodox - demeanour. Those that meet him often remark that he is free with his jokes and compliments as well as various gifts, which he dismisses as basic Shimin courtesy. Often described as cheeky, the Prince is not afraid to get involved in light-hearted ribbing with those he deals with, lending him an approachable air that some have claimed was lacking from his predecessors and employees. He is known for making gifts of elaborate fruit baskets as gestures of thanks, goodwill or condolence, and those that have been involved with the Prince professionally have been known to remark on his gallery of amusing articles about himself and cartoons poking fine at the archetypal Shimin. For all his good nature, he can be scheming and manipulative when the game of politics requires it of him, and he staunchly adheres to a moral code that had often put him at odds with his brother Gedalya when their views bring them into opposition with one another and their pride leaves them unable to back down. He is loyal to his country and to the royal family that rules it, as well as believing that the friendships of the Alliance are worth holding on to. In recent times, this view has tested his patience as Ostenar have perpetrated what he views to be systematic violations of the goodwill that exists between the three countries. As a result, his politics and animosities have been directed in their direction, seeing a fundamental shift towards a pro-Lucitrean stance that was less prevalent previously. Shem, Simcha Shem, Simcha Shem, Simcha Shem, Simcha